


The Body Electric

by SyntheticRevenge



Category: BioShock
Genre: Drabble, Poetic, Rapture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticRevenge/pseuds/SyntheticRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Eve don't live in Rapture anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me venting my thoughts about Rapture. Hope you enjoy.

Water beats against the city just like electricity beats through it, pulsing, writhing, alive.

You could call it a city with no children. They’re there in body (girls, only girls, don’t you wonder where all their brothers went?) but they’re twisted, heartless and insane.

They’re the ones that drink the blood of angels.

The rest just shoot it up, the depraved and expendable majority, addicted, screaming for more, more, they need more. 

Adam and Eve used to live in this broken Eden, but they’re gone now, gone forever, and the water’s pressing down.

Maybe soon it’ll swallow this paradise lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
